At The Black Rose Nightclub
by SinIsAnotherNameForPleasure
Summary: Kiba's a big fan of his friend Naruto, who's the lead singer in a band.  When he accidentally gets fifteen tickets for fourteen friends, who will get chosen to go along with them..?  Could it possibly be the man Naruto's crushing on? ItaNaru oneshot


Disclaimer: Well, this is on suppose that means it doesn't belong to me...

A/N: Most likely will be my last update for a while...Since school starts on Monday D: I'm going to be taking Psychology classes!!! I'll finally be able to self-diagnose all the mental problems I have:D I wonder if a yaoi addiction could be considered a mental health issue...?

At any rate, enjoy this little one-shot I randomly thought up.

A Taste Of Chaos; Who Knows Who Could Be Watching You Profess Your Love In A Song?

Konoha High School. Home to the prestigious, the rich, the famous. Home to the middle class, home to the poor. Home to the most diverse student body this world has ever seen. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, even pink-haired ones. If you want dysfunctionality, here's the place to be.

"Naruto!"

Naruto Uzumaki turned to find his friend Kiba running full speed towards him. Leave it to Kiba to disregard all the "DO NOT RUN IN THE HALLWAYS" signs the school board had spent so much money on.

"Kiba, what's up?"

"I finally got tickets!" replied the tall youth excitedly, pulling out at least ten small rectangles. "For the Black Rose Nightclub!"

"Sweet!" exclaimed the blonde boy. "It's been forever since you've been able to get your hands on some, huh?"

"You bet," said Kiba, grinning madly. "I got enough for all the guys to come, and some girls too."

"Oh, Kiba," sighed Naruto exasperatedly. "Why must you make a party out of everything?"

"Oh, Naruto," mimicked Kiba, "Because this is the first time in I don't know how long that I'm gonna hear you perform again! I'm totally stoked, man!"

Naruto's face broke into one of his famous grins. "I am too, Kiba. So who's going? You, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro...?"

"Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Ino," finished Kiba. Naruto groaned.

"Kiba, you realize that's fourteen people."

"It is?! Shit!! I have one extra ticket! I gotta find someone else to go!!!!" Kiba panicked and ran, screaming his head off. Naruto massaged his temples and made his way to the last class of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was getting his schoolbooks together, preparing to leave Sasuke's house (more like MANSION). He collected the papers strewn about, shaking slightly with excitement. He always got so riled up before a performance, he was so excited!!

"Leaving so soon, Naruto?" a smooth baritone voice said. The blonde stopped gathering his stuff and blushed a bright shade of red.

"I-Itachi! Uh, yeah, I have some stuff to do...sorry about that," he trailed off, trying not to look at the older Uchiha. Naruto had had a crush on Sasuke's older brother since the day he had met him. His strong build, silky black hair, pale skin, deep, intense crimson eyes...

"...ruto?"

"Eh??" said Naruto blankly, snapping out of his daydream. Itachi had gotten very close to him and he had no idea how. He blushed two shades darker at their close proximity.

"I said, do you have a fever, Naruto?" pressed Itachi, gently laying a hand on the smaller boy's forehead.

"I-I-I'm fine, Itachi!" stuttered Naruto, scrambling away and laughing nervously. "Don't worry about me, I've never been better!"

Itachi chuckled. "If you say so, Naruto."

"I say so!! Thanks for having me over, Itachi!! See you when I see you when I see you!!!" Naruto grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door, running down the street towards his apartment.

Sasuke entered the living room. "Was that Naruto leaving just now?"

"Of course, didn't you hear the noise?"

"Very funny, Itachi."

"Thank you."

Sasuke rummaged around in his pockets for a second and pulled out a folded rectangle of paper.

"Kiba had an extra ticket he asked me to give away," he began, "it's for that Black Rose nightclub I know you're fond of."

"And I suppose you're asking me to go?"

"Brilliant deduction, Holmes," snapped Sasuke. He sighed and waved the ticket. "Kiba was really excited, apparently there's a band called The Fox Pack playing tonight. He was talking about them like they were God or something."

Itachi chuckled quietly and took the offered ticket. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Black Rose was the best nightclub in Konoha. The interior was dark and dimly lit, and was filled with plush dark velvet couches. Club music blared through the speakers, serving as an intermission of sorts before the band began to play. The lighting was sultry and multicolored, although not tacky. Purples, blues, and oranges cast a sexy glow over every surface and every person. The stage was currently empty save for some equipment, ready for the next act. People were partying, drinking, laughing, you name it. A cluster of high school students dressed in their nightclub best were crowded around the stage, waiting impatiently for the live music to start.

"Kiba, I can't find Sasuke anywhere!" said Sakura, standing on tiptoe so as to see over the crowd. "He's going to miss the show!"

"No I won't," said a quiet voice next to her ear. Sakura squealed and turned to find Sasuke stainding next to her, along with his older brother. Both were dressed in identical outfits, although Sasuke's was dark blue while Itachi's was crimson and black. They looked stunning, no doubt about it.

The music stopped and a male's voice boomed loud and clear over the PA system. "Ladies and germs!" he announced. "Your attention please! Back again and ready to rock your world, give it up for The Fox Pack!!!" Everyone began jumping up and down and screaming wildly. "For those of you new to the scene, on drums is Ame, also known as Kit!!!

A blonde girl with turquoise eyes and a cute, childlike face walked out onstage and waved energetically. She was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a yellow shirt with melting ice cream pictured on it. Bangles adorned her wrists and roughly five necklaces sporting pagan symbols bounced jauntily around her neck. A black butterfly headband held back her short hair.

"On keyboard, Sae, aka Kumiho!!!!" A pretty teen with long dark brown hair bounded onstage, gesturing wildly. Bandages covered her chest, but her tummy was left exposed. She was wearing a lot of black jewelry with tons of silver studs, and a silver pendant on a blue choker hung nicely around her throat. Her long black jacket was serving as a sort of cape, with odd red symbols decorating the sleeve and back. A long, swishy dark blue skirt swirled around her knees and she wore a blood-red hat on her head.

"Shredding guitar is Reiji, better known as Vixen!!" A tanned, beautiful girl walked slowly out, smirking at the crowd and waving her guitar in the air. She was dressed mainly in earth tones, from her dark brown tank top to her beige floor-length skirt. Gold jewlery adorned her neck and wrists.

"And last, but most definitely not least, the lead singer of the Fox Pack, the man himself, the one, the only: KYUUUUUUBIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd roared its approval and a gigantic spotlight illuminated the only part of the stage that had been left in darkness, revealing the tanned, blonde, sex-on-legs lead singer.

"NARUTO???!!!!" screamed thirteen teenagers in the front. The only ones who remained (relatively) silent were Kiba, who already knew of Naruto's secret, of course, and Itachi, who was too stunned to make a sound. That and the fact that Itachi simply didn't scream. Ever.

His crimson eyes looked at Naruto from head to toe, scanning his body as slowly as possible. The boy's hair was adorned with black butterfly clips, and several silver pendants hung around his neck along with a black choker. His shirt consisted of a black leather tube top and his pants were tight ripped jeans that showed off just the right amount of tanned skin. He wore mesh on his right arm and bandages on his left, and he sported at least five piercings on his left ear. Belts and chains hung from his jeans and an intricate tattoo could be seen on his exposed stomach, swirling in crimson ink around his bellybutton. Itachi had never dreamed that the object of his affection could look so sexy.

Yes, Itachi Uchiha had had a thing for his little brother's friend ever since he'd met the blonde angel. And seeing him now, in his element, made him all the more irresistable.

"Hello Black Rose!!!!!" yelled Naruto into the microphone, grinning wildly. "We're here to knock your world clear out of its fucking orbit!!!!!! Get ready for some real rocking, courtesy of the Fox Pack!!!!!! And a special shoutout to the folks from Konoha High who came to see the performance!!!!!" A second spotlight shone on the front of the crowd, illuminating fifteen confused but still elated teens. A deafening roar came from the crowd, and the music started up.

_Us against the world _

_This is a shoutout to all the rebels out there, _

_Throw up your hands and scream!_

_Life in the fast lane is the way to go_

_Days are numbered, so what are you waiting for?_

_We are the minority_

_So let the music fill your lungs_

_And scream!_

_Pound it, grind it, let it fill you like a drug_

_We are invincible, who will stop us?_

Naruto's voice was like melted chocolate, sweet and velvety, utterly irresistable. It flowed from his tongue and caressed the eardrums of everyone in the club, captivating the crowd and drawing them in. The guitar twirled its way around the melody and embraced it, the keyboards harmonized perfectly, the drums beat out the steady yet complicated rhythm. The whole effect was beautiful.

_Take the world by storm_

_Fuck society and it's rules_

_Turn this place upside down!_

_Seize the day and don't you waste a single second_

Itachi felt as if he couldn't breathe; the music pounded in his veins, in his blood; it _was _his blood. It pumped through his heart erratically. It was giving him life. He lived to hear this boy sing.

The song ended and the melody changed; the guitar strummed mournfully, yet powerfully; the piano grew soft and relaxing; the drumbeat all but disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes and waited a beat, and then:

_I have waited for you all my life, it seems_

_There you go, but wait!_

_It's only a trick of the light_

_I'm left hanging once more_

_And I gently fall asleep_

_You gaze at me with soft eyes_

_But the blood never lies to me, and it's all around_

_You are beautiful even as you lie sleeping_

_I never want to leave if it means saying goodbye_

_In the park we once played in_

_I sit on the swing_

_The stars shine so brightly_

_Just like the night you kissed me and made me yours_

_I never want to leave you again_

_Hush now, and drift away on that vast ocean_

_I want to hold you as we drown in dreams_

_Forever..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The show was over. Fifteen teens pushed and shoved and cursed their way backstage and practically assaulted Naruto and his bandmates.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in a band??!!" squealed Sakura, shaking Naruto by his shoulders.

"Y-you did w-wonderfully," murmured Hinata shyly. The others nodded their assent.

"That was such a kickass performance, man," added Kiba, grinning wildly. "Your best by far."

"Thanks, Kiba," said Naruto, smiling happily. Sasuke smirked and ruffled his hair hard.

"Good job, dobe."

"Thanks, teme."

"Yes, wonderful," said Itachi, smirking as he stepped out of the shadows. "I must say, that was the most fun I've had in quite a while." Naruto suddenly flushed ten different shades of red.

"I-I-Itachi!!" he stammered. "Y-you saw?"

"But of course. Your friend Kiba gave Sasuke an extra ticket and I am very partial to the nightclub scene." Naruto glanced at Kiba, who waved and struck up a conversation with Kumiho, who was lurking about with Kit and Vixen. Kit and Shikamaru seemed to be hitting it off nicely, and Neji had taken an interest in Vixen. Naruto looked back to Itachi and blushed a bit darker.

"W-well t-t-thank you for watching," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head shyly. Itachi smirked once more and lifted the blonde's chin gently.

"I'd like to give you a reward for all your hard work," he whispered huskily, and laid a searing kiss on Naruto's mouth. The blonde was surprised, especially when Itachi's tongue began licking at his lower lip insistantly. He gasped a bit and Itachi took advantage of this, expertly probing the smaller boy's mouth. Naruto relaxed and timidly began to kiss him back, bringing his arms up and resting them on the older teen's shoulders, his hands winding into silky black locks.

"Kiba."

"Neji."

"Shikamaru."

The three boys in question turned to their respective girl and sweatdropped. The three bandmates were holding their hands over their noses, a look of total ecstasy on their faces. A trail of red liquid was oozing from between their fingers, and all three asked the same question at once:

"Do you have a tissue?"

The boys sighed and looked at each other exasperatedly. _Yaoi fangirls, _they thought. Neji pulled out a wad of tissues and handed it to the girls.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Naruto were still caught in their liplock. Kiba whooped loudly and Sasuke muttered, "Get a room, you two." The boys finally broke apart and Naruto blushed some more, embarrassed.

Naruto went home with the Uchiha brothers that night. Needless to say, no one got much sleep. Sasuke inwardly cursed the thin walls.

Fin

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: And that's all, beeyatches.

The three orichars are essentially me and my two best friends :D And we're all named after some sort of fox!!! Ame would be the baby fox, or kit, Reiji is the female fox (sort of redundant XD;;) or vixen, and Tsukiko is named for the kumiho, the korean nine-tailed fox demon. Naruto is kyuubi, for obvious reasons XD

Sorry if the song lyrics were lame, I made them up myself on the spot...

I love you all!!!! Please review, I love feedback and it helps boost my non-existant self-esteem.


End file.
